Unexpected
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina desperately wants a child and thinks about who could be the child's father. With a potion which enables her to get pregnant after one try she goes to Archie. AU/ Regina never slept with Graham or any other man.
1. Chapter 1

**oneshot ,more if you like.**

**Regina never had any sexual encounter with Leopold,Daniel or Graham.**

Regina was nervous. She stood in front of Archie's door and tried to calm herself down. He would just agree to her plan if she would do it right and she wanted her plan to become true so much. She wanted a child. A child on her own but she knew that every other person in Storybrooke would laugh at her and mark her as the town whore. She took a final breath before she knocked on the door.

Archie opened and looked at her surprised. "Regina... how can I help you." "I...uh..." "Where are my manners? Please come in.",he said and Regina nodded. She stepped in the small office and Archie closed the door behind her. "So. How can I help you, Regina? You look like you would faint in the next few minutes." "I...I have a request...I... just have no idea how.. how to ask you.",Regina stuttered and he sat down. "I bet it can't be this bad. Just ask.",he answered and saw how Regina became red.

"I...I want a kid...",she started and turned around. He faced now her back. "And you aren't sure if you are ready for one of your own?",he asked her confused. "No...I...I need a donor...",she said quickly and stiffened slightly. He looked at her surprised. "You... you want me as sperm donor?",he asked her and she nodded. "I... I can't...I...I really would like to give you my sperm... but... I'm scared of hospitals.",he stammered and Regina took a potion out of her jacket. "If I drink this I get pregnant if I have the sperm..." "So, you want to sleep with me?",he asked her and Regina shrugged.

"Could I see it? The baby I mean. If I would do this I would like to see it. I don't want that it grow up without a father.",he said and walked to Regina. He laid his hands on her elbows and she nodded. She didn't expect that Archie would really agree to this but he did and she turned to him. "I... thank you.",she said and laid her hands on his hips. "I...ehm...I'm a virgin.",he said and became red. He saw how Regina looked at him relieved.

"I...I'm a virgin too.",she said and he gasped. Regina would give him her first time and a baby. He didn't know how he could make it up to Regina. She caressed his cheek and he hesitantly kissed her. He felt how Regina kissed him back but that she was as hesitant as he was. "I'm sorry...I'm not a great kisser...",Regina said ashamed and he shrugged. "Don't matter.",he said. His heart fluttered when he saw the small smile of Regina.

"We should take this into my apartment.",he told her and she nodded. He took her hand and led her to a door. She looked at their joined hands and felt how hard her heart beat in her chest. Like it did when she was together with Daniel. Maybe... but just maybe she could get happy with Archie. She would decide later.

They entered his bedroom and she closed the door. "Can I ask you one question before... we do this?",he asked her and she nodded. She never was this nervous about something. "How did it happen that such a beautiful woman as you are never had sex?" "I...I refused to sleep with anyone after Daniel died and... and we never..." "Oh...I'm sorry.",he said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Don't be. It's the past.",she said and they softly kissed each other.

She slowly opened her coat and laid it on a chair. Archie studied Regina and smiled. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.",he said and Regina blushed. "I doubt that...",she said quietly and he pulled her against him. "No. I know it.",he said it and they kissed again. They started to unbutton his vest and Regina laid it behind her on the chair. "You are the first person that ever complimented me...",she said and he gasped. "Not even Daniel?",he asked her and she shook her head. "He was shy... we just enjoyed each other's company..." He stopped and just hugged her.

She was surprised but melted into his embrace and heard his heart. She smiled happily and looked back up. He captured her lips and he in this moment knew why he always was so happy when she was around him. He loved her. "So... when do you have to drink the potion?",he asked her. "I think when we want to...",she stopped and blushed again. "Okay." He pulled her shirt over her head and admired her exposed skin.

Her breath hitched and she slipped her hands under his shirt and scratched him slightly. He shuddered and kissed her again. "It's almost funny how inexperienced we are.",she said with a smile and he nodded. His hands roamed over her stomach upwards to her breasts where he stopped and looked at her, waiting for her permission. She nodded and he cupped her breasts. He let his thumbs flicker over her nipple and she gasped. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He maybe wasn't the most muscular man but he was kind to her. Sweet and she felt so safe with him. "You are handsome.",she said and looked up again. He kissed her and slowly led her backwards to the bed. She put her hands on his belt and unbuckled it. She felt the bed behind her and sat down. Regina unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. Both sucked a deep breath and swallowed nervously the lump in their throats.

He kicked them away and bend down to Regina and kissed her smiling. She looked at his shorts and hesitantly reached out for it but Archie took her hands and kissed them. He softly pushed her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her. She watched how he unzipped her slacks and lifted her hips to help him pulling them down. When he removed her slacks he crawled on top of her and stroked her cheek.

He kissed her softly and let his hands roam over her breasts. "Can I...",he asked and tugged on her bra. She nodded and arched a bit to give him the access to the clip of her bra. He needed some tries until he unclasped it but when he did he felt how Regina pulled him up and kissed him. Archie pulled the bra away and threw it on her slacks. He looked at her round firm breasts and smiled.

"They are wonderful.",he said and fondled one while he kissed and sucked the other one. She moaned and gripped a fistful of his hair and he smiled. He switched his attention to her other breast and she giggled softly. He looked up at her and looked at her surprised but with a big smile. "What is it?",he asked her and caressed her leg with one hand while his other laid next to Regina to keep him steady.

"I don't know... that feels so good...",she said and cupped his cheek. They kissed passionately. "Good. But you know if something makes you uncomfortable that you just have to tell me, okay?",he asked and she nodded. "I doubt that you can make me feel uncomfortable... this is the first time in 30 years that I felt safe. Thank you...",she answered and he smiled lovingly.

They just stared into each other's eyes and caressed each other. The reason why they laid there wasn't present in their mind. "Archie...I... maybe... we could try...",she started but stopped, scared to fright him away but he just kissed her and nodded. "i would love to, Regina...",he answered and smiled over the surprise in Regina's face.

"So... would you like to...to continue?",he asked and she nodded. They removed their last pieces of clothing and adjusted themselves on the bed. Archie laid down next to her and she looked at his penis. He maybe wasn't the biggest but in her mind he was just perfect. He was red like a tomato and Regina looked at him concerned. "What's up?",she asked and he scratched his neck. "I...I'm just insecure about my..." "Oh... hey, he is perfect. Don't doubt yourself.",she answered and smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yes. You are perfect. He is perfect... I don't care. That is you and I like everything what is you.",she said and he kissed her lovingly. "Just for your information. You are perfect too.",they smiled and he slowly started to kiss his way down. He placed kisses on her mouth,her jaw, her neck where he also left a little hickey. She giggled when she felt it and slapped him playfully against the arm. She could love him if she would let herself allow it.

He kissed his way down and dipped his tongue in her navel. "That's not the right one.",she said and he chuckled. "Oh, it is not? Well, then I should continue my exploring.",he answered and kissed further down. They locked eyes when he came between her legs. He smelled her arousal and smiled. He softly kissed the inside of her thighs and caressed them. They totally forgot about the potion and just continued.

"May I?",he asked and she nodded. He took one of her hands in his one and then kissed his way to Regina's vagina. She stiffened a bit but he relaxed her rather quickly. He hesitantly licked over her slit and she gasped. "Is this alright?",he asked and Regina softly squeezed his hand. "Yes.",she said and he grinned. He softly worked his tongue on her entrance. Always looking which spot make Regina arching the most. Where she moaned the most.

When she was wet he smiled and crawled back on top of her. She shyly took his penis in her hand and pumped him slowly. "It's alright.",he said and kissed her. He smiled. She tasted like apples and now with her juices on his lips she just tasted addicting. He felt her tongue trace over his coated lips and smiled. "You taste... addicting.",he said and she blushed again. "Do you really think so?",she asked him. He nodded.

She wrapped her legs around him. "I...I think... I think I'm ready.",she said and he nodded. He took a deep breath and let his hand slip between her legs. He stroked her softly before he tried to enter her. She hissed slightly and he stopped. "It's okay, Archie. It has to hurt for me the first time.",she said and he nodded.

When he finally entered her both stopped their movements and adjusted to the feeling. He hadn't broken her hymen yet but they felt happier than they had their whole lives. "Are you ready?",he asked her and she nodded. He entered her completely and she gripped him pained. He didn't know what to do and so he tried to find her clit and stroke it. He felt how she slowly started to relax under him and the pain faded. "I... wow...",Regina said and he kissed her.

They slowly started to move. Enjoying every joined moment. He stroked her softly over her sides, kissed her lips and just explored her body while she let her hands ran through his hair and had a strong grip around his torso. A realization hit her. She cared for Archie. Deeply. She really wanted to try to work on their relationship and wanted to make him happy. Wanted to have a small family. Even when Henry didn't want to be part of it.

He looked at her and saw that she wasn't really with him and he sighed. He was disappointed of himself. The love of his life was bored. She heard his sigh and saw his heartbroken face. She cupped his cheeks, pulled him down and kissed him with so much love she could bring up. She felt something warm in her stomach. Quickly spreading. She assumed that it was her climax and smiled. "I...I think... I'm coming.",she said and blushed.

"I...I thought you would be bored...",he said quietly and she kissed him again. "No. Never.",she said and he smiled. They came both at the same time and moaned each other's name until they came down from their highs and collapsed. "I..I love you.",she whispered and he looked surprised at her. "I...I love you too, Regina.",he said and she smiled.

They slipped under the covers and cuddled. "That was incredible, Archie... you were incredible." He kissed her nose and smiled. "You are incredible.",he just answered.

The next morning they woke up together. He spooned her and had his arms protectively over her stomach while she rested her hands on his. He kissed her neck and she turned her head to him and kissed him on the lips. "Good Morning, beautiful.",he whispered and kissed her again. "Good Morning, handsome.",she answered and smiled brightly. "Maybe we should dress and get something to eat.",he suggested and she nodded.

But neither of them moved. They were just to content in their position. "Did you ever expected that we would end up together?",she asked him and he shook his head. "No, I expected that you would turn me into a cricket again and than smash me.",he said smirking and she cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry that I was this mean to you. I... I just felt threatened because you can read me better than most people..." "Hey, it's okay. I never was angry at you. .You.",he said and stroke her cheek. "I love you too.",she said with a happy smile and leaned in to capture his lips again.

They got interrupted by Regina's stomach. "7am and your stomach demands food. Didn't you feed him properly yesterday that he is protesting this loud?",he asked her chuckling. "No...I... I was so nervous that I couldn't eat." "Well. I will take you out now. So put your things on, we go to the diner.",he said and stood up. He was still naked and she looked at his penis. "Maybe we could... you know... today, at my house. But that you bring some clothes for the next morning.",she said and he nodded.

He pulled her on her feet and kissed her. Arms tightly wrapped around her tiny body. They dressed quickly and didn't saw that the potion fell out of Regina's coat and rolled under his bed. Archie helped her in her coat and then put his own coat on before they left the house.

Regina took a deep breath and took his hand in her own. He looked at her surprised. Expecting that she would like to keep them a secret but she took his hand in public and held herself close to him. He smiled and they talked about some silly things from their youth when they arrived in the diner. He held the door open for her, let her enter and led her to a booth. They never stopped holding hands.

The diner watched them confused and shocked. Regina had the biggest smile of the world on her face. Archie's smile matched her own and they looked really happy. He pulled the chair out for her and helped her sit before he sat down in front of her. Still then they both always touched the other with their hand.

Granny came to them and greeted them. Her gaze fell upon their joined hands before she ignored it and asked for their orders. "Pancakes... and cocoa, please.",Regina said and Archie smiled at her proudly. "The same for me, please.",he said and Granny nodded before she went away.

Henry,Emma and Snow entered the diner and were confused why the diner was so silent. They followed their gazes and saw how Regina and Archie sat hands holding at a table. "Why don't you greet them, Henry?",Emma asked and he went to them. Regina turned when she heard Emma's voice and looked at her shortly before she looked at Henry. "Hey, Mom.",he said and looked then at Archie. "Hey, Archie... why are you two holding hands?" Regina pulled him with her free arm on her lap and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded and smiled at them. "That's great, Mom. I'm happy for you. Could we eat with you or..." "Why not.",he asked and Regina stood up and sat down next to him. Emma and Snow slowly approached them and sat down, while Henry got another chair and sat down at the head of the table. The diner slowly started to relax and went to their own business.

"So. How long is this between you?",Emma asked Regina who smiled softly. "Yesterday.",she said and Archie kissed the back of Regina's hand. "We had a good talk and saw that we have more in common than we thought... and that led to kissing which led to realizing our feelings..." "I would rather say admitting.",Regina said and he looked at her surprised. "You... you felt something for me earlier?" She nodded and he smiled. "Me too."

They didn't care who saw it but they kissed each other lovingly and smiled than at each other. "Eeww. Moooom. I want to eat.",Henry said and Regina looked at him chuckling. "I'm sorry, honey. But that's something you have to get used to.",she said and ran her fingers softly through his hair. "I'm happy that you found love again.",Snow said and Regina looked at her. "Yeah, me too.",they were surprised how nice Regina had sounded and Archie squeezed her hand softly. "You make progress.",he said chuckling and she shrugged. "Or you just bring out my true nature.",she answered and captured his lips again.

Henry held his hands in front of his eyes and Snow and Emma awkwardly looked away. They were not used to see Regina share this affection with someone and didn't want to intrude them. Their breakfast was pleasant. They talked, laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. Regina understood why everyone was so fond of Emma.

**Few weeks later...**

"Archie!",Regina shouted through her house and heard soft footsteps hurry to her. "What is it, Gina darling?",he asked her and she clutched in one hand a pregnancy test and in the other the leaflet of it. He entered the bathroom and saw her happy face. She gave him both and he looked at the sign and then at the explanation of it. "Pregnant... You are pregnant.",he said and a big bright smile plastered his face. He laid both on the sink and hugged his girlfriend. "We are having a baby." "Yes. I love you.",she said happily and kissed him.

"I love you too. Both of you.",he said and sank down and lifted her shirt. He kissed her stomach and pressed his ear against it. "Hello, little one. We are so happy that you are there. Hopefully we can see you soon for the first time.",he said and kissed her stomach again before he stood up and kissed her passionately. "I love you." "I love you too. And you know what?",she asked him and he shook his head. "I didn't use the potion... we... we did it in just one night where the most couples need years for." He held her against him and grinned. "Well, what can I say. They just had to be quick. They loved you like I loved you in the first second."

"I'm glad that I asked you.",she whispered and he smiled. "Me too." "I'm dating my psychologist.",she said and shook laughing her head. "In How I met your Mother they say it's weird. ",he mused and she shrugged. "Don't care. I love you." "Love you too.",they smiled and walked downstairs. They were ready for their happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second** **chapter:)**

Hook and Cora entered the house when they saw that Regina was alone. They quickly overpowered her and brought her to Hook's ship. "Mother?",Regina asked scared and scrambled backwards. Cora restrained her and Regina tried to fight against the magic. "Mother... what do you want?",she asked now crying a bit.

"Who is that man?",Cora asked bluntly and Regina looked away. "Nothing more than a plaything.",Regina lied and felt a whip tearing her shirt apart and leaving Regina's stomach without protection and bloody. "Stop it... please...",Regina whimpered and Cora saw the bump. "This man knocked you up!",Cora screamed furiously. "Oh, that will be something you are sorry for." She took a potion and poured it in Regina's mouth. Regina fell unconscious and Hook tied her to a post.

"What do you wanna do, love?",he asked Cora. "I need you to break them up.",Cora said and poofed with Hook in Regina's house. Quickly she magicked herself as Regina and Hook as a random guy and started to undress herself. "What are you doing?",Hook asked and watched how Cora undressed herself and threw the clothes around. Then she started to undress him. "Hey..." "We let her boyfriend watch her cheating.",Cora said and finished undressing Hook before she sank down to her knees and started sucking Hook's cock.

"Mhmm. So good, love.",he moaned and fucked her mouth a bit before he pulled her up and lifted her on the kitchen island where he shoved his cock deep into Cora's tight pussy. "The bump is annoying.",he murmured and Cora nodded but they held their pace. Suddenly they heard the door and both started to moan pleasured. "Oh John! Deeper! Yes! Yes! Right like this, baby.",Cora moaned and Hook grunted.

"You feel so good, babe... so tight and wet. I bet your boyfriend isn't this good in fucking you, is he?", Hook answered and sucked on a nipple."No, he is so boring... I wish I never had asked him to impregnate me... I really should have asked you... and now spill your seeds deep into my fucking pussy,babe.",Cora answered and gripped his ass. "As you wish, babe.",he answered and his seeds spurted into Cora's pussy.

"Regina?",Archie asked shocked. He stood in the doorframe and watched them hurt. "Baby... it's... that's..." "Why?",he asked and Cora sighed. "I love him... I'm sorry..." "And since when does this is happening?" "2-3 months..." Archie just shook his head and fled. Both ,Cora and Hook, laughed and poofed back to the ship. Regina slowly woke up again and heard both laughing.

"So, my sweet daughter. Now you just have me to rely on.",Cora said and Regina started sobbing. "Why mother? Why do you always have to make my life miserable? I just wanted to be happy! I was in the highest position in this damn fucking world! I just wanted a child which loves me and a husband who loves me for real and not an asshole!",Regina screamed and Cora sat down on a chair. Poofed Regina over her legs and gave her a spanking.

"Stop it, Mother... please... I'll be good. I promise... I'll be good...",Regina cried but Cora didn't listened. She grabbed Regina at her hair and threw her against the ship wall. Regina was light-headed and tried to stand on her own feet but Cora kicked them under her away and she fell on the ground and hit her head pretty hard. "And now your child will be the one who pays for your disobedience.",Cora said and started to hit Regina's stomach with the chair she occupied earlier.

Regina started to tremble and tried to protect her stomach but her mother beat even though her hands were there. When Cora was satisfied she restrained a bloody Regina back to the post and ginned wickedly. Regina fought against being unconsciously. All she had in her head was to be with Archie. She summoned a last bit of magic and poofed herself in the apartment of the Charmings where she broke down completely.

Archie,Emma and David who were sitting in the kitchen looked at her shocked and rushed to her side. "Regina?",Emma asked and shook her softly. "My mother... Archie...danger..",Regina whispered before everything went black around her. "What is with your mother? What's going on, Regina?",Emma asked and Archie checked Regina's pulse. "We have to bring her to the hospital.",he said and they nodded. David picked Regina up softly and they brought her to the hospital where some doctors and nurses directly started a surgery.

After 8 hours Dr. Whale came to them. "It looks bad. She received a heavy beating.",he said and everyone looked at Archie. "I don't know what happened. When I left the house she fucked some dumb ass...",he hissed hurt. "That can't be. Regina doesn't show any sexual marks.",Whale said and Archie looked at him confused. "I saw her and a man whom she called John on our kitchen island." "Why don't you go and try to take DNA and we take care of Regina.",Emma said and Archie nodded. David followed him.

"What is with her?",she asked concerned. "Her stomach was beaten pretty heavy. I think with wood or something because we found fragments of wood in her wounds. Her hands and arms are broken as well as her nose and a cheekbone. She has a trauma at the backside of her head and internal bleeding in her stomach. Also there are on each side of her chest 3 rips broken and the fragments caused the internal bleeding but we stopped it and tried to repair most of the damage." "And what's with the baby?",Emma asked. "It survived... I think instead of protecting her whole body Regina put a protection spell around her baby so it wouldn't get harmed."

Emma thought about it. Regina's mother was a tough woman and what she had heard from was that she wasn't a loving mother. And now she understood Regina's stammering. "Can this be also magical or is this purely physically made by a hand?" "Purely physically. Although the restraining wounds look like they are made by magic. I think Regina tried to escape earlier but got slapped a few times and got unconscious and had little seizures than..." "Check please the contents of her stomach. Regina has magic and she poofed herself out of the situation. I want to know if the person drugged Regina.",Emma said and Whale nodded.

"You have an idea who it could be, haven't you?" "I think... I think that was Regina's mother. Snow told me that Cora never was happy with Regina's choices of lovers and it makes perfect sense. She took Regina's only strength away. Archie. I know from my trip to the Enchanted Forest that Cora can change her appearance and that would be the perfect revenge against her daughter... I just don't understand how sick someone has to be to do this to their own daughter...",Emma said and Whale looked shocked. "She got beaten regularly?",he asked and Emma nodded. "As far as I know Cora punished even the slightest disobedience from Regina."

He sat down and looked down. "What did I do?",he asked himself and Emma was confused. "What?" "I... I helped Mr. Gold to make a monster out of Regina... because of me she became this person... She never had love and I ripped her from the only chance to have love...",he said and Emma sighed. "You weren't the only one... but at least I know now why Regina is disliking you.",Emma said and sat down next to him.

Archie and David came an hour later back to the hospital. The DNA sample safely in David's bag. They gave Whale the sample and waited. "How are they?",Archie asked and Emma sighed. "You could say that Regina almost have her whole torso broken but the baby is fine. She protected it with magic.",Emma explained. "And I don't think that Regina cheated on you." "And who else could have looked like my girlfriend fucking another man?",Archie normally would try to control his anger but what he had heard had hurt him so deep that he couldn't really control it.

"I think it was Cora. She can change her appearance. I often enough saw it. And she took Regina's only strength away. You. And Snow told me that she always told Regina that Love is weakness. Cora just knew that you were Regina's weakness and she wanted her daughter obviously broken...",Emma told them and Archie sighed. "She said mother, Archie and danger. She wanted to warn us because she was scared that something could happen to you, Archie. You said she told you that she didn't love you? She does. She does with all her heart because the only thing in her mind was you. She tried to warn us so we could protect you."

"Don't doubt her, Archie. I despise Regina more than anyone but I believe that she didn't cheat on you and that counts something.",David said and Emma nodded. "She is changing for you. For your baby." Archie nodded. "I'm such an idiot..." "No, you aren't Cora made an airtight case. You couldn't say for sure." "I could because Regina never calls me baby... she calls me honey or sweetheart but never baby. She said that it reminded her of Leopold when he was drunk and she had to fight him off..."

They sat in silence and waited. Whale came back to them after some more hours. "2 news. Firstly the DNA sample isn't from Regina and you can visit her now.",he said and Archie stood up. "Where is she?" Whale led him to a room. He saw Regina there. She was in bandages but awake. "Regina?",Archie asked her softly and Regina turned her head slightly to him. "Archie.",she breathed and smiled. He ran to her and sat down on the bed. "What did this bitch to you?",he asked and looked over her body.

"She hit me with a chair. Hook and Cora... they are at the harbor... they are on Hook's ship and she won't stop to hurt everyone I care about... Emma has to take Henry out of Storybrooke. It's the only way for them to stay safe and you... you have to leave me alone. She has to see that we aren't together...",Regina said and he could the pure fear in her voice. He softly cupped her unharmed cheek and shook his head. "I won't leave you alone with this crazy woman. We both agreed to stay together no matter which problems people will cause."

Regina sighed. "She will kill you Archie. I can't raise her alone..." "Her?",he asked and Regina smiled slightly. "I have a feeling that it will be a her.",Regina said and Archie smiled. "Our little princess.",he said and laid a hand softly on her stomach. Regina nodded. "She worked you pretty hard up, Gina..." "Yeah. What did she do to scare you away?",Regina asked him. "Changed into your body and fucked some random guy on our kitchen island." "You believed her...",Regina said defeated and he looked down at his hands.

"You had to... I would have believed her too." "I should have recognized it. She called me baby and you would never do that." "It's okay, honey.",Regina sighed and he kissed her softly. "We will defeat her. Love is strength. And I love you with my whole heart." Archie locked eyes with Regina. "I love you too, Archie. But this makes it all more dangerous."

"We will make it, darling." "I'm not sure. You don't know how I know her. She is so powerful. More powerful than Gold. Just stay safe, honey..." "I will, darling. But you have to stay safe too. I won't leave you alone with this bitch." Regina smiled gratefully. "Thank you, honey."

**TBC...?**


End file.
